


Stamina

by stopmopingstarthoping



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmopingstarthoping/pseuds/stopmopingstarthoping
Summary: Ignyx + Reader.  Naughty times.  No plot.





	Stamina

Pale muscles stretched taut, covered with sweat.  Cords stood out on Ignis’ neck, and green eyes pleaded wordlessly. His cock was dripping, throbbing, painful underneath him. Above him, all snarling energy and naughty encouragement, Nyx buried himself over and over again. **  
**

The wet sounds of Nyx’s cock slamming into Ignis and the heady scent of the two of them mixed with Ignis’ strained pants as he fought to contain himself.

Between his hoarse gasps, Ignis managed one word, locking his eyes to yours.

“Please.”

Your eyes glittered in the pale darkness from the chair you sat in at the end of the bed.

“No.”  

You lazily stroked yourself a few more times, then removed your hand from your panties and stood up.

“He’s so good, isn’t he?” you asked Nyx, walking over to capture his lips in a deep kiss while sliding your slick fingers into Ignis’ mouth. He whimpered wordlessly, his tongue flicking over the pads of your fingers.

“So fucking good. So beautiful…” Nyx’s eyes closed, and you knew he was close, too. You took his hand and guided it inside your panties, and he groaned.  "Shit, you’re wet. You love this, don’t you?“

You curled your head forward into his neck and moaned as he stroked you.  "Mmmmm, ah, yes, I do.” His fingers were rough and sloppy as he chased his own release.  He slid them inside you and you felt your belly coil.

You reached underneath and stroked a hand down Ignis’ chest, and he shuddered.  His head dropped down between his shoulders and sweat beaded on his skin. You put a finger under his chin, gently, and caught his eyes again.

“Say it.”

“Please.”

“Please what?  What do you want?”

“I want to come,  _please_ , oh gods, I can’t -” His stream of broken babbling cut off in a harsh rasp as your eyes flicked up to Nyx and he snapped his hips hard.

Nyx’s fingers were working at your clit now, and your own breath grew rough and choppy. You wrapped your hand around Ignis’ shaft.

“Now.”

You stroked him as he came, lavishing him with praise as your own release swelled. “Oh, Six, you’re so gorgeous. You feel so good in my hand.  I love it when you come, baby. Come for me.”

The breathy shout Ignis gave sent shocks through your core. He curled forward, teeth clenched, pumping into your hand and sending hot spurts of come all over the bed.  

He took Nyx with him, the hot clench of his ass around the other man’s cock pulling him over the edge in guttural moans and quick thrusts.  Nyx pulled his hand from your panties to grab Ignis’ hips, desperate fingers sliding over smooth skin.

Nyx buried himself a final time with his mouth to Ignis’ neck and his hands running up and down the other man’s lithe body.  Ignis fell to the bed just as you whisked the messy sheet out from under him.  He was a glazed, sweaty mess, and his unfocused eyes stared toward you as he panted.  Nyx slid down behind him, and you held Ignis’ eyes, softly caressing him.

“You’re so beautiful,” you told him.

He smiled weakly in response and turned to kiss you, deeply and sweetly.  You returned the kiss, stroking his hair from his forehead, until you felt a pair of calloused hands on your thighs and and a warm tongue at your slit.

You cried out and arched up as Nyx’s clever tongue lapped away at you, a soft chuckle vibrating against your sensitive skin.  You’d been so close as they fucked, and the way he sucked and flicked at you was exquisite.  

Ignis recovered enough to play lightly with your nipples, and you crashed into your orgasm, gripping fingers into Nyx’s hair, bucking wildly, and letting out a thoroughly undignified shriek.  You heard him laugh again as your thighs clamped down hard around his head. Waves rolled through you, tensing and releasing.

Nyx’s face reappeared with a self-satisfied smile, glistening with your juices.  

“Shiva’s tits, don’t you ever wear out?”

“Be fun to find out, don’t you think?”  He tweaked your nipple, and you groaned and swatted his hand.


End file.
